


Dogma: Guardians

by LolipopPanda



Series: The Guardian's Heart [1]
Category: Dogma (1999)
Genre: F/M, Like Always Loki is a butt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolipopPanda/pseuds/LolipopPanda
Summary: You all had heard the tale. Of how Loki and Bartleby were hunted to be stopped from going back to Heaven. Yet what if there was more to their story?What if they were given a second chance by god but under a lower title?I am Metatron the voice of God. And I will be telling you this tale.





	1. The Last Light

**Author's Note:**

> Pandas note  
> Hey guys thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy the fic. I just wanted to note Moloch is an Ox  
> demon that takes children sacrifices. As the same for Lilith if you will like more info on these  
> two demons look them up on Google.  
> Warning: Sexual acts, cursing, blood, gore, rape , and abuse will be in this fic.  
> Other then that please enjoy.  
> Thank you again ,  
> Lolipop Panda

Greetings I am Metatron the voice of God. Now that I have your attention I am sure. That you have heard the story of the day that Loki and Bartleby were chased by the Savior's granddaughter and her friends.

In attempt to stop them from returning to Heaven.

What if I told you that there is more to their tale? That they have been given a second chance by God? Only their title was lowered until they could prove themselves.

Interested?

Good for if you weren't I was going to tell you the tale anyways.

Now then we shall start our tale way before Loki and Bartleby's adventure had started. Perhaps when the granddaughter was just a teenager.

It was a cold and wet December at Black Wings Orphanage is New Jersy.

Now this Orphanage was no normal Orphanage. The old cabin like the three-story building was built in the middle of a forested area. So that no one in town could hear the screams or cries of children.

For you see.

This Orphanage was run by the two demons Lilith and Moloch.

Lilith would teach the children of her ways. Twist their minds to where once they were adopted. The child or children would kill the parents who had adopted them. And return to the Orphanage with the bodies. Not leaving any clues of their wrong bloodthirsty doings for the police to find.

The children who didn't give in were sacrificed to Moloch.

Yes indeed 

Their little partnership was working out just fine. That was until the one girl. The one that God calls the last light.

Her name was Riley.

Back then, Riley, had short dark red hair pulled into pigtails with a costume kitty ear hairband in her hair. Back then the child wanted to be a cat herself.

Now Lilith did give Riley a few chances but our young Heroine did not want to be a puppet to the Demon Princess.

Little did Riley know what Lilith had planned for her.

A week before Lilith's little plan was hatched. Nine year old Riley had found a badly injured white fox in the forest during her walk. What she didn't know was that this fox was actually a female demon named Kai.

Who was Lucifer's main servant. Which was the reason that Lilith had her hellhounds attack the female demon.

The small girl gently places the tiny snow-white fox into her messenger bag and quickly makes her way towards the orphanage while making sure to avoid anyone that was around.

Once Riley was in her bedroom she opens her bag and gently set the tiny white fox down on to her bed and started examing Kia's wounds.

"...You're hurt pretty bad. Luckily for you, I have just the medicine to tend to you with." the small pigtail girl said with a small giggle as she stands up and walks towards her wooden toy chest and begins looking thru it.

And turns back around to face her bed. 

Instead of a white fox, Riley finds a woman with long white hair and fox ears on the top of her head laying there. Panting from being hurt so badly.

" So you aren't a normal fox. Why does this somehow not surprise me?" The small dark red haired girl asked as she shuts her soft brown eyes. While making her way back to the bed where her patient was laying.

"...You are pretty calm for a human child. Usually, children would scream and run for their mommies. Or in your case Lilith." The fox demon woman said while narrowing her ice blue eyes. 

" Yeah, well Lilith isn't a normal girl either nor trustworthy now is she?" Riley asked as she started tending to Kai's wounds.

With the herbal medicine that she had made.

" How do you know if you can trust me or not?"

"I don't but you're badly hurt and it's not fair if I just leave you like that." The pigtail girl responded with a sweet smile.

" I hate to admit it but I am impressed by you child. Being so young and yet you are calm as an adult. And have the knowledge of herbal medicines which is pretty advanced for a young one's mind." The female fox demon added as she watches Riley finish up by carefully wrapping her wounds.

" Well, I kinda had to learn. I mean with Lilith not being so happy about me not following her rules. The kids here aren't so nice to me and Lilith makes sure that I won't get adopted. And when I do it's with one her little followers who end up killing our new parents. And we end up back here. So I'm kinda on my own Until I am old enough to leave this place." the small girl added under her breath.

Leaving the what haired women to stay silent as Riley goes to put up her herbal medical kit.

Did the foolish child not know what will happen to her if she did not follow Lilith's rules?

" You should at least rest here for a week at least till your wounds heal." The pigtail added with a small sweet smile.

Earning a small nod from the female fox demon.

"Very well I will stay and rest here till I heal," Kai responded.

She was curious about this human child anyways. There was not a lot of humans who would not stay calm. After finding out that it was a demon that they had saved and not a true innocent animal.

A week has passed and as much as Kai hated to admit it. She found herself very close to Riley. Somehow that small human had become a dear friend to her. 

She even found herself protecting the small pigtail girl when she was being bullied by the other kids physically.

On that fateful night, Kai enters Riley's room and lets out a soft gasp.

The small girl's room was a mess which meant that there was most likely a struggle. The fox women sniffs the air and lets out a quiet growl as she takes in a metallic scent from blood.

She looks around a little more finding a paw print a lot bigger than hers. Burned into the floor board.

Kai quickly turns around and rushes out of the building. She had to get help before it was too late. And she knew exactly who to ask for help. The question was. Would he help? Of course, he had to repay the debt to Riley for saving his most loyal servant.

Lilith let's out a small disgusted growl as she glares towards Riley.

Who was laying in a puddle of her own blood across the room. Panting weakly staring at the demon princess with tears in her soft brown eyes.

" You stubborn girl you still live after my adorable pets rip a hole in your throat?" Lilith asked with a low hiss as she raises her hand having her three hellhounds get into an attack position.

" No worries though you won't be able to survive this attack." the blond-haired demonic girl said with a sick giggle as she brings her hand down.

Allowing Hellhounds to attack.

Who was suddenly thrown across the room by an invisible energy.

Lilith blinks and tilts her head watching as a man with short jet black hair that was gelled back and brown eyes. He was wearing a black business suit with a red tie and goldened cufflinks. The man slowly kneels down and lifts the badly injured pigtail girl into his arms.

While using his demonic powers to slow down the bleeding.

" Aw~ Lucifer how kind of you to join our party. Without an invention." The demonic princess said with a sly smirk.

Only to earn one back from the demonic lord.

" Oh, I had received mine dear Lilith by you almost killing my most loyal servant's saviour." He added as a small white fox with ice blue eyes jumps on to his right shoulder.

"Kai." The demonic princess hissed only to earn a low chuckle from Lucifer.

" And now if you excuse me I will be taking the child. Until next time."

" Indeed only next time it will be a hunting party." Lilith said with a small giggle as she sits on top of her desk while swinging her small legs.

" I look forward to it." The demonic lord said as his eyes flashed red for a second before vanishing into the shadows with the girl in his arms.

After taking Riley away from the orphanage Lucifer took the human girl to the hospital. 

He had told them that he was her father and that if it wasn't for his daughter's pet fox. Kai, he wouldn't have found her in the woods on time.

After a few hours, the doctors came out of the surgery room.

And told the demonic lord that Riley was going to be fine. And how lucky that she survived from the supposed wolf attack. The only downside she would be mute for the rest of her life. 

This, of course, made Lucifer more curious about this human girl.

Not only did she save a demon but she had also survived a Hellhound attack which was never done by a human. Perhaps he will stay in the human world and raise this girl. Who knows what type of interesting adventures she will bring to him.

It's a lot better than sitting on a throne in hell all day.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Bartleby bumps into the one they are suppose to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah,   
> Sorry for it being short I just thought the ending to this chapter was perfect hints the name the meeting. No worries It'll be a lot longer next chap I promise XD.

Now then since I have given you the back story of our heroine and her interesting new family. I think that I can now start our story which starts after the heir of the Savior was found.

To where both Loki and Bartleby's task for their second chance has begun.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked God who just gives me a sweet smile before looking ahead as both Loki and Bartleby enters the room. 

" Ah~ you two have finally arrived. " I said with a sly smirk earning a slightly annoyed look from them both.

" Of course we want to prove ourselves for our wrongdoings," Bartleby said with a bow only to earn a quiet snort from his friend.

" More like from your wrongdoing," Loki mumbles earning an elbow into his ribs by Bartleby.

" Past wrongdoings count as well Loki," I added in a dry tone while narrowing my eyes towards him.

"So~ What do we have to do?" he asked while closing his eyes stubbornly.

"You two will be guardians to a certain girl," I responded with a snap of my fingers having a picture hover in front of Bartleby who had a shocked expression on his face as he takes the picture.

While Loki's filled with anger.

Allow me to explain why they were both shocked and angry.

A guardian is lower than their original position. In fact, it is the lowest out of all of the positions. You see the Guardian Angels basically live on earth with the mortals in order to protect the ones they were assigned to. It makes it a lot more easier for them to be there when in time of need. They are allowed to have the human body parts that were banned from Heaven. Along with feelings that most angels don't have in order to blend in with the mortals. 

"I...I don't understand. I-I thought we were given a second chance." Bartleby finally said quietly as he clenches his hand.

" You are being given one but you will have to earn it. If there is a problem we can always forget about that chance that you both had wanted so badly." I responded as God just stares towards them sternly.

" Fine we get it we'll do this stupid mission to prove ourselves," Loki mumbles as he turns around and begins to leave the room with his best friend behind him.

" Are you really sure that this is a good idea?" I asked once again as I look towards our dear leader who just gives me a small wink.

Little did I know is what they had truly planned for those two in the future.

" Very well." I added with a small sigh while rubbing my temples.

"We should head to the mortal plains to meet them. Just in case things get out of hand with the girl's father." I finished earning a small head nod from God as we begin to leave the room.

" I can't believe they're doing this to us." Loki hisses under his breath as he walks ahead of his best friend who was not far behind him as the sound of a small yipping dog echos thru the busy streets.

" Come now Loki, We are proving ourselves after our mistake."

" Again correction your mistake not mi.."

"Loki look out!" Bartleby shouted.

But it was too late before Loki knew it a short girl with long dark red hair wearing a black cat ear beanie suddenly flies into him with full force causing the both of them to fall backwards on to the concrete ground.

" You okay?" Bartleby asked towards his friend who was still on the ground with the small girl on top of him.

" Yeah, I'm fi.." Loki stops as his eyes suddenly lock with soft brown ones that makes his heart suddenly skip a beat which an odd feeling for an angel who had just gained mortal feelings.

Leaving Bartlby to look back in forth in slight confusion as he watches the two of them as a small white fox beside him lets out a quiet protective growl.


	3. To Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Bartleby hear's Reader's story and find out that she has a special gift from God them self.

The small redheaded girl blushes softly as she quickly gets off of the dirty blond haired guardian.

After she had removed herself from on top of him Loki slowly stands up from the ground and brushes himself off with an irritated look formed on his face.

"Are you okay?" Bartleby asked as he looks towards his friend.

" No, I'm not I hit the ground pretty hard. And what's worse is the girl didn't even apologize yet." Loki responded as he narrows his green eyes towards the small girl who looks down towards the ground flinching at the angered tone of his voice.

"Perhaps Riley would but she wouldn't be able to say it since it hurts her to speak tell me Loki. Do you know sign language?" a deep amused voice asked from behind them.

Having the two protectors slowly turn around finding Lucifer standing behind them.

" You," Bartleby growls while narrowing his eyes.

" Now now. Is that how you treat the father of the girl that you will be protecting?"

" As if I would protect the daughter of a trai..."

" As of a matter of fact you are," I said interrupting Loki's words while God and I walk towards them.

" What?! Why?!" they both shouted as they look towards us in shock.

"...Perhaps, we should explain at my home away from the stares of the others." Lucifer mumbles as he narrows his eyes towards the crowd of humans who were staring at us noisily.

"Yes of course, please lead the way," I responded as God gives him a small nod.

With a charming smile, the rave haired demon lord leads the way with us both close behind him. Loki and Bartleby were about to follow but were stopped as two small hands gently grab ahold of their arms.

Having the two angels look down towards the owner finding that it was Riley.

" S-Sorry." Riley stutters weakly while tears form in her soft brown eyes as the sharp sting forms in her throat from her speaking.

Both Loki and Bartleby look at each other remembering that Lucifer had told them that it hurts her to speak. It was slightly impressing that she would bear the pain just to give them a simple apology.

And yet they both felt guilty.

These mortal feelings were getting on their nerves.

With a small annoyed sigh, Loki places his hand on top of Riley's head while looking down towards her.

"A'right I accept your apologie but since we're going to be your guardians we have a few rules. Bartleby and I know sign language it's one of the many things we learn living down here over the years. So unless it's an emergency no talking so you won't hurt yourself. Deal?" The dirty blond haired guardian asked earning a small nod from Riley.

" Now that is said we should head to our new home before they start wondering where we had run off to," Bartleby added earning a small yip from the tiny white fox as Riley picks up her leash and begins to lead the way.

Once they had arrived and entered the house. 

The short redheaded girl bends down and removes the leash from the tiny fox's collar who started to glow as Bartleby shuts the door.

The two protectors watch in shock as the white fox becomes a woman with long white hair and white fox ears. Wearing a pink and black kimono with a black spider lily placed in front of one of her ears.

" Kai? Who would have thought that the right hand of Lucifer made such a cute small fluff ball of a fox?" Loki asked with a small snort.

" And who would have thought that the two assholes of heaven would be Riley's guardians?" Kai responded mockingly with an overly sweet smile.

Loki looks at her with a hateful glare and opens his mouth to say something but stops as Bartleby places a hand on his shoulder.

" I do apologize for Loki's attitude but if you please Kai lead us to your master." the Burnette guardian said with a charming smile. 

"...Follow me." the female fox demon said with a small sigh as she shuts her green eyes before turning around and leading the two protectors to the living room with Riley close behind them.

" Ah, there you three are. Now that we're all here I will start telling our story Riley if you please go to the kitchen and make us some of your wonderful herbal tea and butter cookies. I am sure that our guest will like some." The Raven-haired demon lord said towards his daughter with a loving smile.

With a nod of her head, Riley walks towards the kitchen to start on the tea and cookies.

After an hour or two of tea and cookies Lucifer had finished their story and about their living after their little battle with Lilith. 

"...So she's still hunting her?" Loki asked as he side glances towards Riley who had fallen asleep on the couch next to him. He had to admit he was impressed about how strong she was not every mortal could say no to becoming Lilith's slave especially a child. Even after what Riley had been through she still had her pureness.

"Yes," Lucifer responded with a small nod.

" And we're protecting her because you feel guilty? " Bartleby asked as he looks towards God and me.

" That is not the only reason," I responded now gaining the attention of the two guardians.

" After Riley's attack, something had awoken within her. She's now able to sense the type of soul a person has. If it is full of darkness or purity sometimes she is able to sooth the dark soul with her kindness and her herbal skills which is why I had built the cafe for her. So she can help others as she wanted to with her baked goods and the herbal tea's that she loves making. Along with being there to listen to their story, she uses an app that speaks for her to give them some advice. Some of her customers even know sign language. But if Lilith gets a hold of her and succeeds in sacrificing her..,"

"..Those souls won't be saved. ..It is very rare for a mortal to have this ability." Bartleby mumbles deep in thought.

" We think she is one of the few who was gifted by God. They just didn't expect that one of their children that they had gifted would be stuck in an orphanage run by a Princess demon without a guardian. We do not know what had happened to Riley's original protector but we feel that they most likely had betrayed us and started working with Lilith." I finished while shutting my brown eyes and rubbing my temples.

" And usually, I would think that mortals don't deserve a second chance..but after living among them... I can see that some of them do." The demon lord added while taking a sip of his chamomile and mint herbal tea.

"...Well then," Loki said as he stands from his seat and turns towards Riley to lift her into his arms. 

" Looks like Bartleby and I have a job to do. Now if you point the way to the mortal's room." he finishes as his Burnett friend stands beside him.

" Down the hall of the right Kai will show you the way. Yours and Bartleby's room is next to hers." 

"...Know this Lucifer, we're not doing this because we trust you or that we're going soft..it's just to prove ourselves so that we can have our old positions back."

" Of course Loki. Kai if you please?" Lucifer said as he looks towards the female fox demon who gives him a small nod as she leads the two protectors out of the living area and down the hallway.

Leaving the three of us alone giving each other knowing looks. 

For their duty was to protect and sometimes protecting takes a sacrifice and at times that sacrifice isn't always a life but to choose if what you wanted is still what you want.


	4. Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets some Old unwanted Friends.

It was a cold and snowy day in December which made it one of the busiest days at MoonFlower Cafe.

Riley's sweet Peppermint tea and Christmas cakes and cookies were always the perfect touches for the Holiday season and if you didn't like Peppermint she had Cinnamon spice tea, Hot Cocoa, or a nice cup of Hot Apple Cider.

Loki watches as the short red-headed girl walks around her cafe checking on her guest with her usual sweet smile. 

It has been two years since they had been assigned as her guardians and as much as Loki hated to admit it. He has taken a strong liking to the girl to where if they did get their positions back it would be very hard to say goodbye to her.

"So are you going to stare at her all day or are you actually going to work today?" Bartleby asked from behind him while crossing his arms.

" What are you talking about I am working. I'm keeping an eye on Riles." The dirty blonde haired protector responded with a sly smirk.

" Very well, since you're keeping an eye on her. Then you wouldn't mind in walking around the cafe and seeing if any of the customers needs a refill on their tea or any other drinks." Bartleby said as he hands Loki a teapot that was filled with Peppermint tea only earning a small glare from his old friend.

With a sarcastic snort, the Raven haired guardian turns around and makes his way back into the kitchen to start on a new batch of cookies.

Riley continues to walk around for a bit longer. Once she was done checking on everyone she had started to make her way towards the front register only to be suddenly pulled to a stop. By a male hand tightly grabbing a hold of her small wrist.

" Ain't ya' gonna say hello to some old friends Ri Ri?" A deep voice asked with a low chuckle.

The small redheaded girl stiffens as she senses so much darkness coming from two souls. She slowly turns around finding twin siblings one male, one female staring at her with a sick smile upon their lips.

Both of the siblings had blond hair the brother's was cut into a messy greasy looking pho-hawk while the sister's was nothing but a long tangled mess.

They both had one green eye while the other eye was replaced with a pale white glass eye.

"You remember us don't you?" The girl asked with a tilt of her head.

Of course, Riley remembers them these two were the most feared in the orphanage. Jax and Max are their names, but they were mostly called Lilith's little Hunters.

It was said that they had cut out their own eye to show their Loyalty to the Demon Princess herself.

" Of course she remembers us Max little Riles just can't talk, Remember?"

" Oh that's right Jax, She had a small accident with Mama's pets," Max responded with a sick giggle as she covers her dark red lips with her hand.

" Now then Riley how about we go back to the Orphanage mama has been waiting for your return. And if you try to run well you know how much we love to play Hide and Seek." Jax added as his grip tightens on her wrist causing Riley to let out a small whimper of pain.

" Or you can just return to your so-called mother empty-handed and forget that you ever have seen Riley today." a deep voice said from beside Jax's ear.

The male twin side glances towards the owner of the voice, 

Finding Loki leaning down next to him as he gives Riley a small smirk which only turned into a threatening look as he looks back towards him.

" .... Who the hell?,"

"Now then you might wanna let Riles go. Because trust me I'm not afraid to slam your head against this table until it splits open in front of all these mortals if you hurt her any more then you are now. As one of her guardians I don't have any mercy for sinners that's God's job. " he finishes with a low growl.

With a small tsking sound, Jax lets go of Riley's wrist and stood from his seat as he grabs his sister's hand before exiting the cafe.

Once they had left Loki's eyes softens as he looks towards the small girl once again before quickly making his way towards her.

" Let me see it," he mumbled while holding out his hand.

Riley slowly places her hand in his with a soft blush forming on her cheeks and watches as Loki gently exams the now badly bruised and swollen wrist while anger and worry begins to fills his eyes.

" Jack ass got you pretty good. I need to get you home so it can be tended to. And no it's not just to get out of work....kinda." He finishes with a small wink only to earn a small eye-roll from Riley.

As he walks off to tell Bartleby that they were heading home for the day.

Once the Twins had arrived back at the Orphanage they found themselves suddenly surrounded by Lilith's hell hounds.

" You have failed me." The demon princess said with a small giggle as she walks out of the shadows.

While the hounds continues to close in on the two siblings.

" It's not out fault we were caught by some guy who calls himself a guardian!" Max cried as she hides behind her brother in fear.

" Halt!" the demonic girl ordered causing the hounds to come to a sudden stop.

" Guardian, you say? Well, it would seem that Lucy had invited a higher power to our little game how much fun this will be." She giggles in excitement .

" So tell me, what did this Guardian look like?" Lilith asked with an overly sweet smile towards the two twins.

As she sits on the back of one of the hell hounds who was standing behind her.


End file.
